Finite difference calculations using a computer are generally computer and time intensive due to the number of points involved in the calculation. For example, in geophysical models, as many as a billion points (109 points) can be used in the computation of the geophysical models. Generally, the greater the number of points the greater is the period of time required to perform the calculation. The calculation time can be reduced by increasing the computational resources, for example by using multi-processor computers or by performing the calculation in a networked distributed computing environment. However, this requires expensive computer resources which can increase the overall cost of the calculation.
The present invention addresses various issues relating to the above.